


Late Advent Celebration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for the leftover Christmas Challenge prompts at Dracoharry100: Advent calendar, Three wise men, Snow angels, Christmas play, Boxing Day shopping, Skiing/snowboarding.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Late Advent Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for the leftover Christmas Challenge prompts at Dracoharry100: Advent calendar, Three wise men, Snow angels, Christmas play, Boxing Day shopping, Skiing/snowboarding. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Late Advent Celebration

~

Yawning, Harry rolled over onto his back, blinking blearily at Draco. “What time is it?” he rasped. 

Draco, sitting at the small desk in their bedroom, looked up. “Five.” 

“Bloody hell,” Harry groaned, closing his eyes. “Why are you up this early? You don’t have to go to work, do you?” 

“No.” Harry heard rustling. “I just remembered something.” 

“Something that couldn’t wait until a more reasonable time?” 

“Pansy sent us an Advent calendar.” 

Frowning, Harry cracked one eye open. “Isn’t Advent over? In fact, since it’s January, Christmas is over, too.” 

“Christmas isn’t a day, it’s a season,” Draco said. “It ends on Epiphany.” 

“E-what-any?” Harry asked, sitting up. 

“Epiphany.” Draco looked over at him. “That’s when the three wise men arrived with the Christ child’s gifts. You know, gold, frankincense and myrrh?” 

“As in the song?” 

“Yes.” 

“Wasn’t that Boxing Day?”

Draco sighed. “No, that’s got nothing to do with Epiphany.” 

“What is the point of Boxing Day, anyway?”

“It’s from when the gentry used to box up their unwanted Christmas gifts to give to the servants.”

“So it was sort of like poor people’s Christmas.” 

“I suppose.” Draco shook his head. “Although these days it’s just another excuse for people to go shopping. Really, Christmas is just another way for shops to part people from their Galleons.” 

Folding his arms behind his head, Harry said, “You’re not very religious, are you?” 

Draco snorted. “No, and neither are you.” 

“Right, but I have an excuse. My upbringing wasn’t exactly religious,” Harry said. “The closest I got to a Christmas service was a Christmas play at Dudley’s school that my uncle insisted I attend.” He laughed. “He never did that again.” 

“Oh? What happened?” 

“They were up there droning on about it being cold and there being no room at the inn, and I was bored, so I began thinking about snow.”

“Snow?” Draco scoffed. “In the Middle East?” 

Harry grinned. “Hey, I was seven. What did I know? Anyway, I’d seen pictures of snow, so I thought how cool it would be if it snowed on stage, and then it did.” 

“I’m sure they loved that,” Draco chuckled.

“Not so much, no.” Harry smirked. “At least my uncle couldn’t prove it was me. Still, they never took me to another play, so that was something. Like I said, my childhood wasn’t especially religious.” 

“And mine was?” Draco pursed his lips as he continued digging through the drawer. “We had no Christmas plays or pantos. My parents followed the old ways. Yule.” 

“Right. Of course.” Yawning again, Harry stretched. “Yule seems like a less joyous holiday overall.”

“It’s more serious, I suppose,” said Draco, “but I’d say both Yule and Christmas have things to recommend them.” 

“Not if you ask Teddy,” chuckled Harry. “He wanted to go snowboarding on the new board we got him for Christmas, but it happened to be the day Andromeda wanted to have that Yule dinner, remember that?” 

“Of course I remember that!” Draco smirked. “He really wasn’t happy about being denied. He pouted all through dinner as I recall. I even tried to cheer him up by secretly making snow angels while Andromeda wasn’t looking.” 

“Did it work?” 

“Not really. He does love to pout.” 

“Reminds me of another member of that family who pouts when he doesn’t get his way.” Harry smirked.

Draco narrowed his eyes. “I’m going to ignore that remark, since I managed to find what I was looking for.” He held up a flat box. “Pansy’s Advent calendar.” 

“Okay,” said Harry. “Why was it so important for you to find it now?” He raised an eyebrow as Draco turned off the lamp and walked back over towards the bed. “Are you preparing for next Christmas already?”

“No, you arse.” Climbing into bed, Draco straddled Harry before brandishing the box. Up close it was made up of smaller boxes, each with a number on it. Smirking, Draco popped out the box labelled ‘one’. Opening it, he pulled out…a phial?

“What’s that?” asked Harry.

“Lubricant.” 

Harry blinked. “Parkinson gave you an Advent calendar of…lube?” He sighed. “I do not understand Slytherins.”

“It’s not just lube.” Draco opened the phial, testing it between his fingers. Slowly, he smiled. “It’s special lube.” 

“Okay, what’s special about it?” 

Draco drizzled some onto Harry’s stomach, and Harry inhaled sharply. “It…it feels like someone’s licking me!” 

“Yes.” Leaning down, Draco kissed him. “Now, imagine how that will feel on your cock while you fuck me.” 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, his cock thickening immediately. 

“Exactly.” They kissed again, writhing together, hands caressing warm flesh, Harry cupping Draco’s arse and squeezing both globes. Merlin but he loved Draco’s arse.

“Help me,” Draco drew back and breathed against Harry’s mouth. 

“Of course.” 

“Hold me open.” Sitting up, Draco reached behind himself, closing his eyes and arching his back, and from the movement of his arm, Harry could tell he was opening himself up. 

His hands trembling, Harry held Draco’s cheeks apart, feeling Draco’s flesh shift as his fingers slid in and out. Harry groaned, his cock throbbing painfully as he imagined what they probably looked like. 

Draco was panting as he prepared himself. Then with only minimal warning, he shifted, poured the rest of the special lube directly onto Harry’s cock, and positioning himself, sat down. 

“Fuck!” Harry shouted. 

“Yes,” agreed Draco, and then there were no more words, just Harry arching up to fuck into Draco, who rode him hard until his cock spurted onto Harry’s stomach. 

Growling, Harry sat up, pressing Draco backwards until he was on his back. Harry then proceeded to plough into him, thrusting in and out as Draco urged him on with filthy whispered words. His orgasm came suddenly, his balls drawing up as he emptied himself into Draco with a shout. 

As he came down from his orgasmic high, Harry moaned, his cock still feeling as if someone was gently licking it until it finally faded away.

“Good, isn’t it?” Draco murmured, curling close. 

“Bloody hell,” Harry gasped. “That’s amazing.” And as Draco settled against him, Harry’s eyes fell on the Advent calendar box. “What else is in there?”

“All sorts of toys.” Draco’s grin was wicked. “Now do you see why I had to find it?” 

“Yes.” His hands settling on Draco’s bum, Harry closed his eyes and smiled. “Just one question. Why didn’t we do this during Advent?”

Draco hummed. “No reason.”

Harry grinned. “It’s because you forgot about it until now, isn’t it?” 

“Perhaps,” Draco murmured. “Or maybe it’s because I wanted us to have something fun to do in January.” 

Laughing, Harry drew him close for another kiss. “Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
